harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Rarity
Rarity is another of the six main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and of the Harmony Unleashed Series Bios My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Rarity is a unicorn pony with a white body and a royal purple mane and tail which are combed elegantly in wavy curls most of time. She is a fashion designer/seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique. She is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest in fashion and clothing design, and often tries to make herself the center of attention. She considers herself a lady and often acts sophisticated. She can also be histrionic, making her quite dramatic. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and dreams of becoming a designer for Princess Celestia. She also once hoped to marry Celestia's nephew Prince Blueblood, until she actually met him, where he turned out to be snobbish, rude, and self-centered. Rarity's magic has been demonstrated to involve both telekinesis and finding nearby jewels buried underground. She represents the element of generosity. She has a persian cat named Opalescence ("Opal" for short). Harmony Unleashed/YTP Series TBA My Little Pony Chronicles Like, and with Fluttershy, She ends up in the Phineas and Ferb universe, as she and Fluttershy ended up in Danville and meets Candace Flynn, Phineas' older sister, while Fluttershy meets Isabella. Human Ponidox Continuum Shift As she had a humanized clone of herself, Rarity, as a 17-year-old girl, has skills of her own to make dresses as a proper human would do in the Carousel Boutique as the magical incident happened, she met an older humanized Spike, but instead of being just friends with him, she falls in love with Spike because he looked like a handsome man, but still the same Spike they know, since she is realizing that when Spike is older, it's not a big deal to fall in love with a human version of a baby dragon, and for which, Spike loves her back. Anthro Bunraku TBA Uprising Like Pinkie Pie, she is in Cristina's Team, as unexpected by Cristina herself. Relationships *Cristina - Friend and Ally *Twilight Sparkle - Friend *Rainbow Dash - Friend *Applejack - Best friend *Fluttershy - Best friend *Pinkie Pie - Friend *Spike - Friend (FiM), Boyfriend (AB/HPCS) *Gem - Daughter (MLP Genesis)/Son (AB/HPCS/MFL) *Ruby - Daughter *Candace Flynn - Friend and Master Voice Actors & Portrayal *Live Action Portrayal: Daniella Monet *English VA: **Tabitha St. Germain **Cristina Valenzuela (Uprising, Extreme Ignition film series, Credited as Cristina Vee) *Japanese Seiyuu: **Mikoi Sasaki **Aya Hirano (Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, Anthro Bunraku: THE ANIMATION, Uprising) **Eri Kitamura (Harmony Unleashed Z) **Yuki Matsuoka (HPCS Drama CD) **Yui Horie (Extreme Ignition film series) **Marina Inoue (Rainbow Dawn) **Maaya Uchida (Rainbow Dawn Dissidia) **Haruka Tomatsu (Dramatic Ascension) **Masako Katsuki (Anthro Bunraku: The Next, Spirit Brony High) Older **Asami Seto (Spirit Brony High) Young *Spanish VA: **Elsa Covian **Christine Byrd (Anthro Bunraku: THE ANIMATION, FiM Promo) **Cristina Hernandez (Uprising) **Laura Ayala (Anthro Bunraku: The Next) Older **Ciara Alonso (Equestrian Trinity) Rule 63 *Live Action Portrayal: Nicholas Hoult *English VA: **Brad Swaile **Johhny Yong Bosch (Uprising) **Samuel Vincent (Jaegermeisters) **Michael Sinterniklaas (MAD) *Japanese Seiyuu: **Hiroshi Kamiya **Mamoru Miyano (Jaegermeisters) **Noriaki Sugiyama (Rainbow Dawn Dissidia) *Spanish VA: **Victor Ugarte Category:Ponies and Colts Category:Unicorn Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Characters Category:Generation 4 Category:Mane Six